Binding Ourselves to Each Other
by yukki067
Summary: Chiara is a vampire hunter avenging her missing sister with her two best friends, Allison and Madeleine. They're great at their jobs until they meet 3 vampires, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio. Will the girls be able to escape their vampire filled faiths? R&R! SpainXFem!Romano, FranceXFem!US and PrussiaXFem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first Hetalia fanfic! Sorry if i used Nyotalia characters but I'm not good with yaoi. But of course this story is made of my strongsuit... Vampires! I'm not that good but not that bad. If anyone wants America to be in a love triangle between France and Uk, just tell me! Please enjoy! The main couple is SpainXFem!Romano**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Chiara stared at her surroundings, she wasn't afraid of anything but she knew what she was getting into. She was Chiara Vargas, princess of vampire hunters and she was going to kill them all. She was the only heir to the Vargas family throne since her younger twin sister, Feliciana, was kidnapped by a vampire when they both were just 12 and she was 18 now.

Chiara was a very beautiful Italian woman, she had dark chocolate brown hair that passed a little bit of her shoulders with eyes the color of delicious olives with slightly tanned skin. She always dressed to impress anybody she met. That night she was wearing a short black strapless dress that reached her upper thigh with black strap heels, she was expecting to pick up someone but she wasn't in the mood so she left the nightclub that she was in and she started to walk in the cold, windy streets of Madrid since her grandfather and her had gone there to hunt vampires and open a small Italian food place and mostly for the vampire part.

"Man, I have to get back home before grandpa worries." Chiara mumbled as she ran down the streets of Madrid until she heard a scream, she ran back to where she had heard the scream, she grabbed her vampire killing gun, Crimson Crime. And when she got to where she had supposed that the scream had came from at the beginning which was in an alley, she saw a beautiful woman dead on the floor like if she was a piece of trash and a man standing next to the body.

"Hey you! What did you do to her?" Chiara asked and the man raised his gaze to look at Chiara, but Chiara gasped when she saw the man's face. He was handsome, no flaws at all. The man had shaggy brown hair wih eyes that seemed to shine like precious emeralds and the moon seemed to reflect himself on the man's slightly tanned skin. The man was too handsome, just too flawless, unnatural even, it struck Chiara. The man was a vampire.

"Such a handsome **niñ****a**." The man purred in Chiara's ear from behind and Chiara shuddered from the fact that the man had moved much faster than she expected and she had shot at nothing.

"Ah!" Chiara screamed and the man threw her to the wall and then pinned her down, making her gun fall, way far away from Chiara. He put Chiara's hands over her head by the wrist with only one hand as the other touched Chiara's hip and then her thigh.

"Ah! Let me go, you perverted, bloodsucking leech!" Chiara screamed in the man's face but he paid no heed to Chiara. The man was too busy examining Chiara's features like if she was some sort of extinct rose that he needed to inspect before grabbing it.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, **mi amig****a****.**" The man said with a thick Spanish accent.

"Why not, you bastard!" Chiara screamed even more furious than before. "And what does that mean?!"

She was pissed, why? Because she had never been pinned by a vampire in 6 years that she had started to vampire hunt and this one bastard manages to do it!

"**Porque estoy interesado **in you." The man whispered huskily in Chiara's ear which caused her to blush but Chiara managed to shake it off.

"I don't understand Spanish, asshole!" Chiara screamed.

"It doesn't matter or does it?" The man said before he kissed Chiara's right cheek and that made Chiara as red as a tomato.

"Why you..!" Chiara started but she couldn't finish his sentence that would include many colorful words which most would be in Italian since the man had put his cold lips on top of Chiara's warm, sweet, rosy lips, to kiss her of course. Chiara was surprised but she was ready to kick the man in his holy place but then she heard a voice.

**"Relajate mi amor. Ya todo acabara en un segundo." **The man's voice resounded in Chiara's head as she started to relax as the man kissed her more violently and with more passion. A slight whimper escaped Chiara's now swollen lips as the man pulled away from their kiss to start kissing Chiara's white neck. He left some hickeys on Chiara's neck before he started to graze his fangs on the warm neck that held the sweet, red nectar that he needed for the night.

The woman he had attacked wasn't enough and it was good enough for the man that the one person's blood he was craving had appeared. He was a very lucky man.

"I'm going to **disfrutar esto, mi amor." **The man whispered in Chiara's ear before he licked the spot that he chose to bite and Chiara had snapped out of it.

"Let me go, you bastard! And I don't understand Spanish, you bastard!" Chiara screamed and she felt something sharp penetrate the right side of her neck right into his jugular vein and she screamed in that exact moment but her mouth was covered and she was getting weak by every gulp of blood the vampire managed to swallow.

_**"I should've drank poison to kill this bastard." **_Chiara thought bitterly before she let out something that sounded like a moan which caused the vampire to moan against Chiara's neck.

She needed for someone to help her but apparently no one was outside except the woman that got killed and whose dead body was dumped in front of her.

While Chiara tried to resolve his problems, the man was feeling like if he was drowning in a sea of delicacy. Chiara's blood tasted to him like a mixture of sweet and spicy.

**"It must be because of her personality." **The man thought as he drank more, he started to hear that Chiara was breathing heavily and that her pulse was slowing down. He reluctantly took his fangs out of Chiara's neck, he licked the spot that he bit into and separated himself from Chiara whom from loss of blood and a little bit of shock slid down to the floor.

**"Muchas gracias." **The man said as he crouched down to look at Chiara whom was still breathing heavily for the loss of blood.

"Who the f*ck are you?!" Chiara managed to exclaim to her assaultant as she looked for her gun but the man had grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. And you are now mine, Chiara Vargas. **Por siempre." **Antonio said and Chiara's eyes widened at what the man said for those two words in Spanish, she did understand.

Before she could counter those words said by the Spanish vampire, another voice interrupted him.

"Oi Antonio! We have to leave before the hunters get here!" A man with a German accent spoke.

"Oui! Mon ami, hurry!" Another man with a French accent said.

"Si! Goodbye, my love." Antonio said as he kissed Chiara on the lips and disappeared.

"Damn it." Chiara said as she crawled to grab her gun and putting it in her purse, she tried to get up but she fell down.

"Chiara, what the hell happened to you?!" A girl with long blonde hair tied in two low ponytails asked Chiara as she entered to help her. It was one of Chiara's vampire hunting friends, Madeleine Williams. She had long dark-blonde hair that always seemed to be tied in two low ponytails and with icy blue eyes and some glasses with creamy skin and a delicate body. She was wearing a red dress that reached her knees with red heels.

"Yeah, what happened?" Madeleine's older twin sister, Allison Jones asked out of nothing as she also appeared to help the Italian girl stand up. Allison had short wavy dark-blonde hair, saying that it helped people difference her from Madeleine, with the same blue eyes as her little sister but without the glasses and the same skin color. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her lower thigh.

"A vampire bit me." Chiara said as the two sisters helped her stand up.

"Let's take you home. Your grandpa will know what to do." Madeleine said as they took Chiara to Allison's blue Jaguar.

What they didn't know was that the 3 vampires were staring at the girls from the top of a building.

"I want to bind myself to the sweet little American! She looks so delicious! Don't you think, Mon amis?" The French man spoke. He had golden blonde hair that almost reached his shoulder, with sapphire-like eyes and pale skin. His name was Francis Bonnefoy.

"Well, I want her Canadian sister. She looks more like my type." The German -I mean Prussian man- said. He had short messy white hair with shining ruby red eyes and pale skin. He looked like an albino. His name was Gilbert Bielschmidt.

"Calm down, **mis amigos. **We'll have them, all to ourselves when the time is right." Antonio said.

* * *

**Words in Spanish: (I'm Latina so I know how to write these things)**

**Niña: Girl**

**My amigo(a): my friends**

**Porque estoy interesado: Because I'm interested**

**Relajate mi amor. Ya todo acabara en un segundo: Relax my love, everything will be over in a second**

**Disfrutar esto, mi amor: Enjoy this, my love**

**Muchas Gracias: Thank you**

**Por Siempre: Forever**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND YOU'LL GET THE BTT IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL I UPDATE!**

**I might accept creative critisism but if you didn't like the first chapter, then leave! But please review and I'll update more faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter! I had the idea for a short period of time and it was torturing me! Well, you'll know a little bit about Feliciana. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Antonio's POV:**

I miss Chiara already. I want to touch her chestnut brown hair again, put my lips on the beautiful fair skin of her neck and to drink her divine, delicious blood. And hear her moans again! Those were the best part of the night yesterday.

"Hey Antonio! Are you coming or not?" Gilbert and Francis asked from under me. I was on the top of a building.

"I'm coming." I said as I jumped from the roof and landed right next him.

"Let's go to my awesome house!" Gilbert said and Francis and I sweat-dropped. It was always natural of Gilbert to say that he was awesome.

"Fine." We both admitted and we ran towards Gilbert's house, it was a stylish and modern apartment where a lot of light entered. Those two like the sun but not that much, they got this apartment because of Gilbert's brother's girlfriend. His brother's name was Ludwig; he had blonde hair that was always styled back and with blue eyes and pale skin. They're German, that's why they're so pale, they don't like the sun like us Spanish, we entered and we saw his brother drinking some beer in the kitchen.

"Bruder, where's the beer?!" Gilbert said as he rushed towards his brother.

If there's something that the Bielschmidt brothers like more than blood is beer. That's the German for you.

"In the refrigerator." Ludwig said and Gilbert ran towards it in desperation for a drink.

"Thank you God that you created beer." Gilbert said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ludwig asked us.

"I would like a cup of wine, please Mon amis." Francis said and Ludwig turned to me.

"I'm okay." I said and a strong thud was heard from the entrance and a girl came in running into the kitchen to hide in Ludwig's arms.

"Feliciana, what's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

Of course, how could I be able to forget? Feliciana is Chiara's "lost" little sister whom looks just like her but with her hair tied up in a ponytail and with a dumb face. One day, she came in with Ludwig to his house, she looked so infatuated with Ludwig and she never wanted to go to her own home. And of course, the media took it as a kidnapping that they could never find her body.

"I-I-I-I-I saw... Allison. She was there and I was pretty sure that she could see me. When she looked at me and started to walk towards me, I ran home! And I couldn't get the pasta!" Feliciana said.

"Allison... She was one of your friends from when you were little, right?" I asked and Feliciana looked up at me, then she nodded.

"What if she tells **sorella**? What do we do, Luddy?!" Feliciana exclaimed.

"Calm down, it's the American. She'll forget about it in two hours." Ludwig said and Feliciana nodded.

"Hey, question. Why don't you want your sister to know that you're okay?" Gilbert asked. You know, that's a very good question.

"Because she'll give me a very long lecture. And then she'll start hitting me on the head until I lose conciseness." Feliciana said.

"Oh." we all said.

"Well, let's get going Francis! I'm ready for some blood. Coming Antonio?" Gilbert asked.

"Why not." I said with a calm tone of voice.

* * *

**Allison's POV:**

OMFG! I just saw Feliciana right now. Well, that could've just been Chiara but with a stupid look on her face... Wait! That's Feliciana, I have to tell Chiara but I don't want to be late for my date with Arthur. Damn, I hate these moments.

I was already at the French restaurant that he told me to go to and he was late! He calls me the immature unpunctual one. Well, stop badmouthing your boyfriend, Allison. He's the best guy that you'll ever get. Arthur Kirkland is the son of Alexander Kirkland, whom is a lord in England. Arthur has short blond hair that always seems to be messy with beautiful green eyes and nice pale skin... I have to stop describing him as a vampire from Twilight.

I was wearing a sapphire blue cocktail dress that opened at my thigh that reached my knees, it had a black silk ribbon at the waist with black strap heels and my hair was tied in a messy bun. I was tapping the table out of frustration that he wasn't coming. Sure, we're both hunters and our bosses call us every second to go kill a vampire, the last time they called both of us was when we were started to get in the mood, if you catch my drift.

"Miss, here you go." A waitress said as she gave me a glass of wine, I looked up at her.

"I didn't order this." I said to her.

"No, you didn't but my boss over there wanted me to give this to you." She said as she nudged towards her boss before she gave me a wink and left.

I looked at the direction that her boss was at. He was freaking sexy... I mean not that good-looking. We don't want Arthur reading your diary and then seeing this.

He had long shaggy blond hair that reached his shoulders, with beautiful sapphire eyes that practically had my knees turning into jelly, and pale skin with a few stubbles on his chin. He got up from where he was sitting towards me, he was wearing a dark black suit with a dark red dress suit under with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Boujour madamoiselle. What are you doing here alone in Mon restaurant? And looking so utterly **magnifiquement eblouissante.**" The man said with a French accent that I didn't mind for once, he grabbed my hand so he could kiss it.

"I don't know French. And I'm waiting for my boyfriend whom never came to dine with me." I said.

*RING RING*

It was a text from Arthur, I hope that it had good news.

**-Sorry Ali, work got me busy. I'll go to your house tomorrow to make it up for you.- Arthur**

Shit! And I haven't even ate in a long time. Why is my love life so complicated?!

"Is something wrong, madamoiselle?" The man asked.

"Sort of. I'm Allison Jones, you are?" I asked.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, owner of this very exclusive restaurant." Francis said.

"Nice to meet you. Well, I have to leave to my place so, bye." I said as I got up from the table but Francis grabbed my wrist.

"I'll take you home, oui?" Francis asked with a smile that was very suspicious.

"O-okay." I said softly and we started walking together, most of the people were gone. Back in their homes with their families. Not that I have something against families.

Okay, when I was little, I lost my father when I was younger so I went to live with my Canadian mother, Lucy whom at that time was raising Maddie, me and Maddie both come from divorced parents. I didn't want to accept my mother's last name so I kept my father's last name.

"So Mr. Bonnefoy, what brings you here to Spain?" I asked him.

"Well, people here don't see that many French restaurants here so I decided to come here for the customers I could make. And you, madamoiselle Allison, why did you come here?" Francis asked me.

"I came here to finish studying architecture. I'm in my 3rd year and when you're in the 3rd year in my college, they send you to another country to see the architecture there and when the semester is over, I have to write a 30 page thesis." I said.

"Do you have any family?" Francis asked me.

"My little twin sister and my mother. My sister came with me because she's studying medicine and in her college, they send the best students to another country so they can assist the hospitals there. My mother lives in Canada." I said while rubbing my hands against my jacket. The cold autumn air of Madrid was really cold if you ask me.

"And do you have any family?" I asked him.

"Just my little sister. But unfortunately she does not live with me, she lives in France with her cat." Francis said and I laughed.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked Francis.

"No. Most of my girlfriends don't like how I put my friends before them some times." Francis said.

"Well, that shows that you're not some anti-social loser." I said and I noticed that we were already by my apartment.

"We're here. Would you like to come in for a coffee?" I asked. I'm not going to cheat on Arthur if that's what you think that's what I'm going to do.

"Isn't it a little late for some coffee?" Francis asked rethorically.

"Okay, do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." Francis said and we walked inside the apartment building, we walked towards the elevator and I pressed the 6th floor. We arrived there like in 12 seconds, we entered my apartment.

"Hey Maddie, I'm home!" I started saying but then I noticed a note on the kitchen countertop.

It said:

**Allison, I'm going to be at Chiara's place for tonight, she still hasn't recovered from yesterday so I'm going to be taking care of her.**

**Love Maddie**

Oh dear God! What happens if the vampire that attacked Chiara goes to finish the job and he brings a friend so he could eat Maddie.

"Is something wrong, Allison?" Francis asked.

"Nothing. What would you like? Beer, vodka, whiskey, some wine?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"I would like a glass of wine, please." Francis said.

I grabbed both wine cups and started pouring the red wine in the cups.

"Here you go." I said to Francis.

"Thank you. Cheers." Francis said as he clinked his cup with mine.

"Cheers." I said and we drank the wine in silence.

"And what does your boyfriend do?" Francis asked me.

"He's a English ambassador here in Spain and he's only 21 years old." I said with a tone of voice that said that I was proud of my boyfriend.

"Really?" Francis said as he put his face closer than mine and he kissed me. Full on and everything. I felt how one of his hands was in my hair undoing the bun I made while the other one was on my waist pulling me closer to him. I separated myself from him for air and I noticed that somehow we were on my bed and I felt how he was kissing my neck which made me feel even more flushed.

"You have such a nice scent on you, Ali. Like roses and honey." Francis said, I felt how his tongue licked my skin.

"Stop." I whispered.

"Why? You seemed to be enjoying this too." Francis whispered in my ear and bit my earlobe which succeeded in me squeaking.

"You're so delicious, Allison. I can't wait to taste your blood." Francis whispered.

I'm such an idiot! This guy is too hot for me, how could he not be a vampire?!

"Please don't." I whispered.

"Sorry, mon cherie." Francis whispered and I felt how something sharp penetrated the skin in my neck and how it started to suck my blood. I could feel how my unevitable death came closer to me, I so did not want to die but everyone has their time.

The corners of my eyes started to black out, and suddenly his fangs were out of my neck.

"As I predicted, like honey and roses." I heard Francis said.

"I'm sorry madamoiselle. I hope that you'll forgive me." I also heard him say until I blacked out.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And Francis will come to your place to have some wine and drink your blood!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER! Happiness has returned to my sad and miserable life! HOPE THOU ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER*BRITISH ACCENT USED IN LAST PHRASE***

* * *

**Maddie's POV:**

I finally finished from making sure that Chiara was okay. Now time to finally go home and sleep on my bed for the remaining 8 hours of rest that I have before I need to wake up to go to college tomorrow morning.

"Allison, I'm home!" I shouted throughout the house though I knew that she wouldn't be here since she had a date with Arthur which logically meant that she would stay at his place.

"Maddie?" A voice said from Allison's room and I walked inside the room and I saw my older sister getting up from her bed but she looked tired and not like herself.

"Allison, what happened to you?" I asked frantically to my sister as I rushed towards her and I saw two puncture wounds on her neck that looked very recent.

"Maddie remind me to ask Arthur if he could put an anti-vampire spell on this place so next time I know who I'm letting into my house." Allison said as she staggered towards the bathroom. "Don't come in, I'm going to get changed. Sit on the bed."

I sat down on the bed such as my elder sister had said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she threw her stilettos into the closet and the clothes that she was wearing to the dirty clothes basket from the bathroom with such a precision that no one could beat. Maybe that's why we let her use the guns more than Chiara.

"Well, earlier tonight I went to the French restaurant that I was supposed to meet Arthur at but he was a no show because of work so I was going to leave but then I met the owner of the restaurant and he was so hot and he sent me a free drink so I let him walk me home and then I let him in for a drink like I haven't done enough to be kind and then he kissed me and then he ends up being a vampire!" Allison said and she walked out of her bathroom wearing a long white shirt that reached her thighs with a pair of blue shorts and she jumped on the bed.

"Stop saying 'and then' so much, you're losing the fluency. So are you going to tell Arthur that a vampire bit you because you were making out with him?" I asked her bluntly.

"No! I'm going to tell him that a vampire blitz-attacked me when I was walking home." Allison said as she puffed her cheeks.

"You're such a liar. Well, I have to go to bed so I can go to school tomorrow. Good night." I said as I hugged my big sister and I walked out of her room. I entered my room which had a modern taste to it, I entered the bathroom and opened the shower water and started to let the water heat, I walked out of the balcony and let the city winds go through my hair and I closed my eyes, I let my hair go so it had spread across my back.

"Kesesese, such a pretty girl shouldn't be out alone at these hours." A sexy male voice said and he had a German accent I guess and I turned to see an albino. He had platinum-silver hair with blood red eyes and pale skin, he was wearing a dark red T-shirt with dark jeans and black Converse with a black leather jacket and he was wearing a black and silver cross on his neck, he looked like he was only 18 then again he looked hot but I felt something strange about him and then I might've felt like he was big trouble.

"Hello! But what the hell are you doing on my balcony?" I asked with a surprised tone of voice and he walked closed towards me and I walked backwards until I felt that I was against the railing of the balcony but then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him in a kiss. His lips were cold but his kiss was soft and gentle, we kissed for a few seconds but then I separated myself from him and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You're so beautiful. You shouldn't feel intimidated by your sister's beauty." He whispered in my ear. "To be honest, you're way prettier than she'll ever be. Because I like the natural you."

How in the name of all the sweet maple in the world did he know that I sometimes feel intimidated by my own sister's beauty?! And how does he also know that I sometimes act like my sister because I think that I might get guys that way?! This guy might actually be a stalker! I might even have to see a therapist after this conversation with him.

"T-thanks, I guess. Who are you?" I asked him and he jumped on the railing.

"You don't need to know my dear Birdie. But if you want to know who I am, don't tell your sister that I came tonight and I might come back tomorrow. Wiedersehen Birdie!" The man said and he jumped off the rail and I faced down the balcony and I saw that he wasn't there limping or bleeding towards his death.

"Oh crud! The water!" I said as I ran towards the bathroom and I stripped my clothes off and I slipped into the bathtub.

"Who was that guy? And why did he kiss me?" I asked myself as I dunked my head into the warm water. "Let it go. You can ask him tomorrow if you don't tell, Ali."

I got out of the bathroom, I walked towards my dresser and I grabbed my panties and put them on and then putting on a red and white pajamas that the shirt was white and it had a red maple leaf on it and the pants were red and white, I slipped into bed after I grabbed Mr. Kumajiro and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Narrator's POV:**

As Maddie went to sleep, Gilbert was observing her sleep from the window.

**"She looks like an angel. Well, of course she's my angel. The awesome me managed to score a kiss from her without pulling away. Well, I'm that awesome that Tonio and Francis would be so jealous of me." **Gilbert thought and something chirped in his leather jacket's pocket and he reached into his jacket and a chubby yellow bird flew out of it.

"Hey Gilbird, I forgot that I left you in there. Guess what? I managed to kiss her without her screaming 'Rapist!', I'm that awesome, aren't I?" Gilbert whispered and the bird chirped in response.

"Let's go home!" Gilbert said and he jumped off the railing and landed in an alley, he walked out of the alley and started walking towards his home but stopped when he saw two familiar faces pass by him.

"Hey Vlad! Hey Roderich!" Gilbert said as he turned to see the two men he called out whom both seemed to hear him too.

Both men seemed to only have 18 like Gilbert but their eyes gave both their ages away as they were both vampires like Gilbert. The man named Vladimir Popescu had strawberry-blonde hair with ruby-red eyes that seemed to be able to allure any woman with such an ease that he didn't even need to make an effort, he also had pale white skin, he was wearing a red polo shirt with dark jeans with a pair of All-Star sneakers, in that moment he was wearing regular attire for he had nothing important to do. The other man named Roderich Edelstein had dark brown hair brushed back in a neat way with amethyst-colored eyes that seemed to hide much information behind them and many secrets, he was wearing a white buttoned long-sleeve shirt with dark dress pants with a long coat and dress shoes, for he had just finished playing the piano at a giant concert hall, for he was one of the best piano players of his time.

"Hello Gilbert, how are you on this beautiful evening?" Roderich said politely with an Austrian accent.

"Kesesesesesese, come on cousin! Just because you were raised that way doesn't mean that you have to act that way with everyone including family." Gilbert said as he threw his arm around his cousin's shoulders and shook him.

"Hey Gilbert! How has life been treating you?!" Vladimir said excitedly with a Romanian accent.

"That's how you say hi to a friend, cousin. It's been treating me with immortality that's how." Gilbert said joyfully as they both fist-bumped.

"So how has these past 3 weeks been for you?" Vladimir asked.

"Great. And for you?" Gilbert asked and Roderich and Vladimir stared at each other with embarrassed looks splattered on their faces.

"Let's go to my house where we can talk alone and you two can scream all you want but not right not on the street." Roderich said seriously.

"Kesesese, sorry cuz. Let's go!" Gilbert said as the 3 men started walking towards Roderich's flat, it was the most modern flat Gilbert had ever seen until he remembered that his cousin liked saving a lot of money for himself. The flat had a view of the entire city which he enjoyed, he could even see Madeleine's house from there.

"May I offer either of you a drink?" Roderich said as he put his coat on the coat hanger and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll have a beer." Gilbert said simply as he threw himself on his cousin's couch.

"Give me a glass of wine -make it red-." Vladimir said as he sat next to Gilbert while pushing Gilbert's feet off the side he was supposed to sit on.

"Don't be so rough, dude. The awesome me needs foot space too, you know." Gilbert said as he sat up straight.

"I don't care about you. I just want to sit down!" Vladimir said.

"Want to fight, you priss!" Gilbert said.

"Wait, I thought Roderich was the priss." Vladimir said.

"Kesesesesesesese, you're right." Gilbert said.

"I can still hear you, you know." Roderich said as he came with 2 glasses of wine and a bottle of beer.

"Who said you couldn't?" Gilbert and Vladimir said.

"Hahahahahahahaha, I'm dying of laughter." Roderich said sarcastically.

"I know, I'm the life of the party." Gilbert said as he took a sip from his beer while Roderich and Vladimir did the same, then the sound of 'Fur Elise' started to fill in the room, it was Roderich's ringtone.

"I have to take this." Roderich said and he got up from the couch to go get his phone.

"I wonder who it could be?" Vladimir asked Gilbert.

"Maybe it's Annaliese begging for him to give her money." Gilbert responded as he took another sip of his beer.

"Oh Elizaveta, did you recieve the roses I sent you? They were too much over the top. So will you think about my offer?" Roderich started to say and Vladimir's facial expression changed.

"Well, I'll call you tomorrow. Now where were-" Roderich started saying.

But beore he knew, he was pinned to the wall while Vladimir was choking him. His face remained stoic while Vladimir's had anger splattered all over his face.

"Is something wrong, Vlad?" Roderich said calmly with a smug smile on his face.

"I thought we had a deal." Vladimir said.

"The deal obviously stated that neither of us could bite her. But it never said that either of us couldn't be nice to her." Roderich said and Vladimir sighed and he let him go.

"Thank you." Roderich said.

"What the heck was that about?!" Gilbert asked shocked about one of his good friends choking his cousin.

"Well, I thought that Roderich had broken a deal that we had." Vladimir said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Roderich."

"It's okay." Roderich said as he drank his wine.

"Well, what's about this deal that you have?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago when you were still in Germany, we met this hot girl that for some strange reason, we felt this sudden attraction for the girl. But if one of us drank her blood, the other couldn't so that's why we made the deal." Vladimir explained.

"Wow. You guys are really smart." Gilbert said. "Well, I have to leave to home."

"Bye!" Vladimir said happily.

**"I can't believe that I'm related to one of those two and friends with the other." **Gilbert thought.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope many of you enjoy this chapter. It took so long because my beta was making some tweaks but it's all good. **

**extra characters in the chapter:**

**Fem!France - Marianne**

**Seychelles- Michelle**

"NORMAL FOR TALKING**"**

**"CALLS"**

**_"THOUGHTS"_**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

The next morning Maddie was out on the balcony, letting the early Spanish sun warm her skin as a soft breeze play with her unbrushed hair. Despite this tranquil scene, Maddie was having an internal battle. She felt like she should tell her sister about the guy she had spoken to last night but at the same time she wanted to do what the albino said and not tell her sister about the him.

"I don't know what to do.", said Maddie. "Oh wait! I know! I...I could...No I can't." Sighing in defeat Maddie left the balcony and went into the bathroom to get ready for school that morning. After a shower she put on a pink polo shirt with dark skinny jeans with black converse and she tied her hair into her signature ponytails.

"Hey! Maddie, hurry up! I have to go to the construction site!" shouted Allison.

"I'm coming!" Maddie yelled as she grabbed her school bag and ran out of her room. When she reached her sister she was wearing a dark blue strapped shirt with red skinny jeans and a white jacket. She was also wearing red converse and her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, she had her school bag and purse with her.

"Since we still have a few minutes left how about we go to Starbucks to get something to eat? said Allison, smiling.

"You hurried me for nothing." Maddie said as she puffed out her cheeks.

"You look sooo cute! You should apply some make-up to those lips of yours after breakfast!" Allison said as she grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her out of the apartment, into the elevator, out to the parking lot and into Allison's convertible.

"Why so glum? By now you should be lecturing me about how bad caffeine is since you saw that program on TV?" Allison asked while driving.

"Well..." Maddie mumbled softly.

_**"Crap, crap, crap, crap. MEGA CRAP! Think fast and smart! Think, think, think, think, think! I got it!" **_Maddie thought worriedly.

"Well, I was thinking about Dad. You know that his anniversary is close so I was thinking about going home to see his grave and spend some time there. I would ask the chief of the hospital about it." Maddie said.

Allison didn't answer. She kept her eyes on the road and Maddie started to feel uncomfortable in her chair.

_**"What did I do? Why did I totally forget that talking about Dad around Ally is very bad?"**_ Maddie thought as she started to bite her nails.

After the two sisters were separated when they were children, Allison stayed with their father and Madeleine went with their mother, Marianne, but then Ally's father whom was a police officer, one day he was killed by a Russian mafia.

Allison had returned home from the park to find her dad dying in a pool of his own blood. She called 911 and paramedics brought him to a nearby hospital. But he had lost too much blood and died on the operation table. Allison blamed herself for her fathers death.

"Hey Ally, you passed the Starbucks." Maddie said nervously.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Allison said seriously.

"Okay." Maddie said as Allison dropped off Maddie at the hospital where she worked.

"Bye! You'll go home on the bus, right? I'll see you later." Allison said and then drove to the constructive site. Five blocks away, she pulled the car off to the side and started crying.

"Why? Why did she have to remind me?!" Allison sobbed as she tried to wipe away her tears.

She was still sobbing her heart out when her phone rang from inside her purse. She grabbed it and saw that it was Arthur calling. Wiping away some of her tears she answered her phone.

"Hello?" Allison replied.

**"Allison, it's Arthur. I'm so sorry I couldn't call you yesterday. I was working and you know how difficult it can but I should have at least called you to say that our date was cancelled."** Arthur said.

"You always know when to call." Allison said while wiping away fresh tears.

**"What happened, Ally?"** Arthur asked. He hated to hear his girlfriend sad.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something about my dad." Allison said.

**"Sorry. How about after you finish with the construction site, we'll go to your apartment and..."** Arthur insinuated.

"I like where you're going with this. Sure, I'll be there for about 3 hours and then I'll make someone cover my shift." Allison responded and she could hear Arthur's laugh from the other side of the line.

**"Okay, I'll see you in three hours then. Bye, my love."** Arthur said.

"Thanks!" Allison replied happily and she hung up, turned her car back on and drove to the construction site.

_**~~~ At the hospital~~~**_

Meanwhile, Maddie was busy. Two of her superiors were trying to get her to join their fields; One was pediatrician and the other was general surgery. And then she had to fill out her papers and start prepping for a big surgery with one of the best surgeons of the country.

"Dr. Williams, can you check on the firework patient?" Asked a doctor with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Yes, Dr. Torres." Maddie said. She then got up and walked to the intensive therapy room and saw a young man with a burnt arm.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Williams," greeted Maddie. "I'm here to check on your arm, Mr..."

"Abel Martinez. Are you going to cut my arm off?" The man asked worriedly. He had an accent but it wasn't a 100% Spanish. Maybe Mexican or Colombian.

"No, Mr. Martinez, I'm not going to chop your arm off. May I ask how did this happen to you?" Maddie inquired as she grabbed her clipboard and pen.

"Well my girlfriend, Adriana, said yes to marrying me. I was very happy so I blew up some fireworks with my cousins and then this happened." Abel explained as he gestured to his arm.

"Okay. Now Mr. Martinez, could you give me a thumbs up with your injured arm?" Maddie asked. Abel then made one with his injured arm.

"That's good. All you'll need to do is practice that for a bit and then you'll be good to go." Maddie said, smiling.

"Gracias Dr. Williams. Could you pass me that phone?" Abel requested as he pointed to a cellphone that was on a desk.

"Ok, here you go." Maddie said as she passed him the phone.

"I'll be leaving now but the nurses will be coming to check on you." Maddie explained and walked out of the room towards a changing room to prep for the surgery. She had taken off her lab coat and she had just tied her hair in a bun when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist.

"What?!" Maddie shouted.

"Mein Liebe, you should relax. The Awesome me is here to see you." A voice said behind her. She turned her head to see the man she had met last night.

"How did you get in here?" Maddie questioned.

"I came in through the front door. I'm here to visit my brother's girlfriend but I decided to see you first." Gilbert answered. "You're a nice doctor."

"Thanks." Maddie replied while blushing.

"I trust that you haven't told your sister about anything, or have you?" Gilbert inquired.

"No. I haven't told her anything, Mon ami." Maddie replied.

"Wow, you know French! Just like an old friend of mine." Gilbert answered.

"I see so." Maddie said as she got out of Gilbert's grip.

"Well, I can see you have work to do and I have to take my brother's girlfriend back home. Bye, see you later today." Gilbert said as he slipped out of the room.

_**"I might not tell Ally." **_Maddie thought.

When Gilbert slipped out of the room, he felt relieved that Madeleine had not told Allison about him.

He headed towards the room Feliciana was in. When he opened the door to her room he was greeted by her normally happy face."Ve~ Gilbert can we go? I want to make something good for Luddy." Feliciana asked. She was wearing a cast on her wrist since she had tripped and fell when she had been cleaning the house and Gilbert was the only one awake.

"You're not doing anything. You have your arm in a cast and that means that you can't move it or do anything with it." Gilbert explained to Feliciana.

"That's not fair." Feliciana whined.

"Yah, yah. Life's not fair; Let's get going." said Gilbert as he led a pouting Feliciana out the door.

_**~With Chiara~**_

Chiara was busy working at her Nonno's restaurant, where she worked at the cash register. She would attend the tables with the waiters during rushes.

"I hate the lunch rush." Chiara complained to her co-worker, Michelle as they grabbed an order each and took it to the client.

"You can't be serious. You know that we have this rush every single day. And anyways, it's your fault. If you had gone to college, you wouldn't be working here." Michelle said as she prepared a drink for a costumer.

Chiara had finished her secondary education a few months ago before they had moved from Italy to Spain. She had been accepted by the best university in Italy but she couldn't let her grandfather go to Spain alone. They still hadn't found Feliciana and if anything happened to her Grandfather while she was in Italy Chiara didn't know if she could forgive herself. The only reason she knew that Feliciana was alive was because of that one, slightly curled, standing hair she had on her head. A spell had been cast on it and one on her sister by a powerful wizard when her parents were still alive. That one hair standing up unnaturally meant that the other sister was alive but if it fell limp like the rest of their hair, it meant that other was dead.

"Well, I didn't want to go. And why study at all if you're just going to end up doing something that you don't even like." Chiara replied as she grabbed a plate of spaghetti with meatballs and she took it to the customer.

"You're such a lazy idiot." Michelle chuckled.

"Thank you so much for that sweet compliment." Chiara sneered at Michelle as they went into the kitchen to grab their respective orders.

_**~~~8 hours later~~~**_

After closing up the restaurant a few hours later all the remaining employees went home. Chiara said goodbye to Michelle and walked up the stairs that led to the apartment that she shared with her Nonno upstairs. When she arrived upstairs she saw her Grandfather, wearing his special 'reading' glasses, sitting in front of the computer.

Chiara's grandfather, Julius Vargas, looked a lot younger then what he actually was. He was a handsome man with short messy brown hair that matched his eyes. He also had sun-kissed skin which made him look even more handsome and irresistible to any woman that met him. He had Chiara's and Feliciana's father when he was just 16 when he had accidentally gotten a girl pregnant. His son had made the same mistake as him which had turn Julius, at the age of 32, into a grandfather.

"What are you doing, Nonno?" Chiara asked as she strolled over to the kitchen.

"Thinking." Julius answered.

"If you're going to write a novel, I suggest that you open Word instead of Google." Chiara said curtly as she grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine.

"I know. I just don't know which of these buttons I should press to go into my Facebook account.". Julius answered.

"Nonno, I thought I already taught you." Chiara whined.

"I forgot. Now come and help your old Grandfather enter his Facebook so he can see the new friend requests from beautiful ladies from all over the world." Julius chuckled.

"Why do you accept those invitations if you don't even know those ladies? For all you could know, they might be bisexual transsexual hippies." Chiara snapped as she typed the word 'Facebook' in Google and pressed 'enter'.

"I don't care. I just want to have a lot of friends!" beamed Julius.

"Oh God." Chiara sighed as she logged on to her grandfather's Facebook. After he was on she went into her room. With nothing else to do she sat on her bed, grabbed her phone and check her messages.

"Nothing new apparently. I'll call...Maddie." Chiara said as she typed in Maddie's number, she only waited for a few seconds.

_**"Hello?"**_ Maddie greeted softly.

"Hey Maddie! Want to go out tonight?" Chiara asked.

_**"I can't. I have to...write a report about 'The Risks of Open Surgery'."**_ Maddie said.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Chiara responded. She felt a little hurt that one of her friends hadn't wanted to go out with her but she shook it off like usual. If her friends didn't want to go out then she would go by herself. She then got up and got changed into a pair of red denim shorts that reached her mid-thigh with a white T-shirt and black sneakers.

"I'm going out for a walk, Nonno." Chiara called as she exited her room.

"Do you have your gun with you?" Julius asked.

"Yes, Nonno. Bye." Chiara replied and walked down the stairs and out the door. She was greeted by the nocturnal Spanish breeze that was slightly colder than usual.

"That's strange. It's not usually this cold." Chiara mumbled and walked calmly down the sidewalk. After walking a few blocks she heard a high pitched scream. Chiara ran to the source of the scream which led her to an alley.

"Why does this scene seem familiar?" Chiara thought. She took out her phone to light up the alley to see better. But because she had forgotten to charge the phone it was dead, leaving her with no light in a dark alley.

"Damn." she whispered. She would have to rely on the moonlight. Not the best source but it would have to do. Squinting, she could make out two figures. Going closer to them she saw that it was Michelle, being sucked of her blood by an all too familiar vampire.

"L-let her go! You bastard!" Chiara screamed which caused the vampire to let go of Michelle. He dropped her on the ground with a loud thud and raise his eyes towards hers. Antonio's handsome face was suddenly illuminated perfectly by the moonlight which caused Chiara to blush madly.

"Ah, mi pequeña tomatita! It's so nice to see you. I was about to go to your home to see you but I got hungry on the way and as you see, I found her." Antonio said as he walked towards Chiara.

"S-s-stay away from me!" Chiara ordered as she tried to run away but Antonio caught her wrist and pulled her towards his chest.

"I'm not going to let you go this time so easily, mi niña." Antonio purred as he placed his hand over Chiara's eyes.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Chiara shouted as she fell limp in his arms.

"That's better." Antonio said as he placed Chiara on the ground gently. He then walked towards Michelle and placed his hand over her forehead to erase her memory. He then walked towards Chiara and picked her up bridal style.

"Ahora eres mía." Antonio whispered as he ran away with Chiara in his arms.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW OR IF NOT CHIARA WILL THROW A BOWL OF SPAGHETTI IN YOUR FACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the newest chapter!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

While Antonio was kidnapping Chiara, Maddie was in her room looking around nervously for something. She had lied to Chiara about writing a report because she was expecting a meeting with Gilbert. The combined guilt of lying to her friend and anxiety/excitement of meeting the mysterious red-eyed man again was exhausting her nerves. She was wearing a long red nightgown that seemed to reach her knees that also had long sleeves. Her hair was let down and she was waiting by her bed.

_**"What happens if he doesn't come? That means that I blew off Chiara for nothing. Oh great, the guilt is coming back." **_Maddie thought as she bit her nails. Then she heard a tapping on her balcony door. She turned her head to see Gilbert smiling at her through the window and he gestured her to come outside, she abided to his order, opened the door, and walked outside.

"I was starting to think that you weren't going to come." Maddie mumbled as she leaned on the rail. Gilbert looked at her and smiled to himself.

_**"She's one of those kinds of people that are always aware of their surroundings. I like those kinds of girls. They're easier to play with but I don't want to play around with her. I want her to be mine." **_Gilbert thought.

"That hurt Birdie. Just so you know, I am a very punctual person." Gilbert said in mock offence.

"Oh really?" Maddie asked with a suspicious look.

"Yes. I never did tell you an arrival hour, I just told you to wait for me and to not fall asleep." Gilbert said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, that is true." Maddie replied in a soft whisper.

"Where's your sister?" Gilbert asked as his eyes trailed to what Maddie was wearing.

_**"Was she going for sexy or did she want to drive me mad?" **_Gilbert pondered to himself as his cheeks took on a soft red color.

"She's at her boyfriend's house. She went to have some dinner with him." Maddie answered. Then she saw that Gilbert's gaze had wondered to her clothes.

"You damn pervert! Stop looking at my clothes and tell me how do you know everything about me and my personal life?" Maddie demanded as her face took on the same color as her nightgown.

"Don't get angry, Birdie. I'm not trying to do that. I was just admiring your beautiful body." Gilbert said.

"I asked you a question. So are you going to answer it or not?" Maddie growled, infuriated, as she was getting redder.

"I've been watching over you for a long time, my dear Birdie." Gilbert replied.

"Why?" Maddie asked slightly confused to what her companion had said.

"I'll tell you another time. I must leave. Farewell Birdie, and don't leave this apartment tonight. Something bad is going to happen." Gilbert warned Maddie and with that, he jumped off the rail and disappeared into the night.

_**"How does he do that? I'll never know." **_Maddie thought as she looked over the rail. Just then, she heard her phone ring from inside her room. She raced towards her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Maddie asked.

**"Madeleine! Do you know where my dear little granddaughter is?!" **Julius screamed through the phone, which caused Maddie to jump and to move the phone away from her ear.

"What? Mr. Vargas, please say that slower for me please." Maddie replied.

**"Do. You. Know. Where. My. Dear. Little. Granddaughter. Is?"** Julius said slowly.

"Not that slow but no, I don't know where she is. Why do you ask?" Maddie questioned. _**"She's probably out at a club." **_she thought.

**"She left an hour ago and she hasn't returned."** Julius reported. He sounded very agitated.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that she might be out clubbing?" Maddie asked as she sat on a beanbag chair in the corner.

**"No! She didn't wear her usual clubbing clothes and she didn't take a purse! Please help me, Ms. Madeleine. You know that I'm an old man." **pleaded Julius.

"Sure. Just let me call my sister and we'll be right there." Maddie replied. She hung up and then called her sister.

**"WHAT?! I'm busy whoever you are so you'd better have a good reason for this call!" **Allison screeched into the poor phone.

"It's me. Something is wrong." Maddie responded.

**"If you're feeling alone go to a bar, get drunk and then leave with the handsomest man there and have casual sex." **Allison instructed into the phone and Maddie blushed. It wasn't normal for Allison to be so direct with her so that mean either two things; 1) She was having sex or 2) She was in a romantic moment.

"It's not that. Chiara's missing." Maddie said, going straight to the point.

**"Why didn't you say that before? I'll be right there." **replied Allison.

"Go to her house. Mr. Vargas will be waiting for us there." Maddie instructed.

**"Why don't you just call him 'Grandpa Rome' like everyone else?" **Allison inquired.

"Because I feel like I'm disrespecting him." Maddie answered.

**"Whatever. I'll see you there, sis. Be careful." **Allison said and the twins hung up. Maddie then went over to her closet and grabbed a purple halter tank top with a black skirt that had ruffles and black boots. After putting them on, she tied her hair in a high ponytail.

She walked out of the apartment and ran towards the Vargas' apartment. It wasn't far from her home, just a few blocks and she would reach it soon but then she felt a sudden chill run down her spine. It was something that told Maddie that something bad was about to happen. She wrapped her arms around her body to warm herself until she remembered that 'the chill' was an ability that only vampires could use.

Yes, a vampire could change the temperature of their surroundings so that the human's heart rate would go higher. The victim would be too busy trying to warm themselves to even notice the vampire approaching them.

_**"Oh shit. This means that a vampire is going to try to attack me. And I didn't bring my gun or daggers." **_Maddie thought as she closed her eyes to at least try to trace the vampire's movements but before she could even do so, she was shoved against a wall.

"I thought that I told you that going out tonight would be a bad call, Birdie." A familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"Let me go." Maddie pleaded as she felt a hand going around her neck to hold her down. She heard Gilbert let out a laugh that sounded like his normal one but it was very ominous and it sent chills down her spine.

"I was wondering how long I was going to have to control myself around you and you conveniently walk outside on the night that I'm feeding. Now, I'm going to ask this just once: What are you doing outside?" Gilbert asked as he started to put pressure on Maddie's throat.

"I was going out for a walk." Maddie responded rapidly as she raised her hand to make him stop choking her.

"I don't believe you and I'm not even squeezing your neck as hard as any normal vampire would. This is as light as I can go. Now tell me, why are you outside?" Gilbert asked again as he took his hands off Maddie's neck but kept his mouth close to her neck. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me then I'll just take a taste you right now."

Maddie's heartbeat skyrocketed. It wasn't everyday that she got pinned to a wall by a sexy vampire that wasn't very happy with her because she didn't listen to his warning. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

She suddenly felt something wet on her neck that was moving up and down. As soon as it registered in her brain that it was Gilbert's tongue she felt something sharp grazing her neck. His fangs, she realized. But the moment she opened her eyes in shock was when his fangs had pierced her skin, breaking through the barriers of flesh and managing to enter a major vein and then he started to suck the blood out of her body.

_**"God... This can't be. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted him but he was so nice to me even though I had the feeling that he was odd." **_Maddie thought and she started to feel weak and her vision blurred. She didn't even have the strength to scream or even tell him to stop so she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
